Nyr Astir-The Wedding
by TheCrimsonLlama
Summary: After a year, Loki and Tony are finally getting married. A one-shot continuation of my most recent fic, Nyr Astir. You don't need to read it to understand this one, but if you want to, that's fine.


Nyr Astir: The Wedding

It had been about a year since Tony proposed to me and I suddenly found myself in a small room in the chapel we'd rented out, my mother behind me, helping to fix my long white Asgardian robes.

"Are you ready, my darling son?" She asked with a smile to me while I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair had grown to fall past my shoulders in the past year, but it was still rather curly. I wondered how tony would react to the sight of me. I hadn't allowed him to see the robes I'd be wearing and we'd went by the traditions and hadn't seen each other since before bed the previous evening.

"Yes, I'm ready." I reply to her just as I see Father walk into the room. Over the year, he'd grown used to me marrying a mortal man. He gently rested a hand on my shoulder, handing me my bouquet of flowers. "We'd better go, then, Loki. You're needed at the altar." He said with a small smile, moving to guide out of the room. I held onto the flowers in one hand and used the other to hold onto his arm. He walked with me to stand behind the doors of the sanctuary, my heart pounding in my chest. The groomsmen and bridesmaids were already walking down the aisle when we got there. He gently squeezed my hand before it was our turn and we started our procession down the aisle.

The audience wasn't too large or too small. The Avengers were there, along with some close family friends from Asgard. As I walked down the aisle, everyone stood and watched, their eyes all on me, though my eyes were only on Tony's. His reaction had been absolutely priceless. When I'd entered the room, he gasped and beamed at me. Odin walked me up to meet him, gently handing me over to him.

Tony grinned and wrapped an arm around my waist, walking with me up to the altar where the minister waited patiently to start the ceremony. "You look stunning, Lokes." He whispered to me as the minister read off the Midgardian and Asgardian scriptures.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Tony Stark and Loki Odinson in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husbands. True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage between two persons. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding.

"Do you, Tony Stark, take Loki Odinson, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad?" The Minister read, looking over to Tony first.

"I do." Tony replied with a smile to me, giving my hands a small squeeze.

The minister then turned to me with a soft smile. "And do you, Loki Odinson, take Tony Stark, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self; promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad?"

"I do." I replied with a smile to Tony, feeling tears of happiness prick at my eyes, threatening to spill over.

The minister waved over the little boy we'd gotten to be the ring bearer. "Please take these rings and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" He directed, letting Tony take the first ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Tony said to me, slipping the ring onto my finger to rest just over the engagement ring he'd given me. I then took the ring for him and moved to slip it onto his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I said to him with a smile, the tears rolling down my cheeks. He reached up and gently wiped them away with his thumb, grinning at me all the while.

"Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chose to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today." The Minister said with a smile to us. "And now, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I hereby pronounce you husbands. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Tony and Loki Stark. You may now seal your marriage with a kiss."

Tony grinned and took me by the waist, kissing me lovingly and deeply, dipping me down lowly as the audience applauded. Tony then took my hand in his own and walked with me back down the aisle, grinning all the while.

He pulled me into the car that would take us to the reception and happily kept an arm wrapped around my shoulders, kissing my face repeatedly.

"Loki Stark, my husband." He said happily as we drove to the reception area. I grinned at the sound of the words and moved to kiss his lips gently.

We spent the rest of the night having fun and celebrating our marriage. As the sun began to set on the day, after we'd fed each other the cake and had eaten dinner, I moved to stand in front of a mass of people and throw my bouquet behind me to see who caught it. It ended up being Natasha, who grinned and moved to kiss Clint happily. Tony then guided me down to sit in a chair. He grinned and ducked under the long skirts of my robes.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I felt his hands caressing my thighs and running up my leg as he moved to grab the garter around my thigh and pull it down my leg, emerging from under my skirts. He then turned and used his fingers to shoot the thing out into the crowd, letting it hit Steve square in the face. He grinned and took my hands, helping me up to my feet and kissing me. We said our farewells to our families and friends before he lead me out to the car that would take us to our honeymoon. The people threw rice at us as we walked out to the car and got in, Clint using his precise skills to pelt me directly with the grains of rice.

I laughed happily as we got into the car and drove off to wherever we'd be spending the next week as newlywed, kissing Tony lovingly and passionately in the backseat. We were finally happily married, and as far as I know, we didn't bother the driver too much with our kissing.


End file.
